Encontrando felicidad
by Mary CullenMasen
Summary: Estudiantes de intercambio, llegan al Instituto de Forks, Bella aún no sabe si dejar ir o no a su novio, Jacob. Edward hará más fácil esa decision. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando éste se enamore de Tanya?- Mal Summay. Mi primer Fic!
1. Prologo

Isabella Swan, si, ese es mi nombre; aunque nunca me haya gustado que me digan por mi nombre completo, yo, prefiero que me llamen por "Bella". Tengo una vida a la que considero es relativamente feliz, tengo a mis padres, aunque divorciados, pero con sus parejas, y respectivamente felices, mi mamá, ella se casó con Phil, un jugador de basseball de las ligas menores, pero aunque él es menor que mamá, aún los veo q se miran con ojos de amor. Mi papá, el aún no se ha casado, porque al parecer ve al matrimonio, sobre él, como una maldición; pero aún así es feliz con su novia, Sue; ella es una mujer bastante amable, que tiene dos hijos: Leah y Seth Clearweather.

Sí, ellos son mis padres, Réene Dwyer y Charlie Swan.

Vivo con mi papá, ya que mamá, por motivos del trabajo de Phil, siempre están viajando.

Mi papám es el Jefe de Policía Swan, él es un hombre que al igual que yo,no le gusta expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos; aún no entiendo que le vió a esta ciudad en particular, Forks, como un lugar para vivir, si él no es nativo de este pueblito, él al igual que mamá son de New York, y a los dos les gusta el sol; es por eso que no lo entiendo.

Forks es un pueblito en donde rara vez sale el sol. Cuando vivía con mamá en Phoenix no perdía ni un día de estar bajo el sol, sin embargo, parece ser que los efectos del sol no caen en mi, porque soy extremadamente blanca y pálida, casi como el tono de la porcelana.

También están mis amigos, que los conocía desde que venía de vacaciones con mi papá, desde que tengo 4 años, ellos son: Emmet, Alice y Jasper. Emmet y Alice son los hermanos más unidos que he visto en mi vida. Alice y Jasper son la pareja más bonita de todas, es como si cada momento entre ellos es sólo donde están ellos, en su propio mundo, los momentos entre ellos son bastante íntimos que cuando los ves así automáticamente tienes que desviar la mirada, y, en mi caso, también ruborizada.

También está Jacob, mi... mi novio, aunque yo siempre lo vea como a un hermano, así como veo a Emmet. Pero para no perderlo tuve que aceptarlo...

**Flashback**

_Estaba yendo al estacionamiento para ir a casa, al llegar a mi Chevy, una destartalada camioneta de un rojo que se estaba despintando, estaba Jacob que permanecía inclinado sobre mi camioneta._

_-Hola Jake- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Bells- me dijo un poco más serio, lo cual era raro, a Jake siempre lo veías con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jake?- le pregunté con mi ya creciente preocupación en la voz._

_-Es que tengo que hablar contigo, Bella, de algo importante... para mi... o bueno para nosotros, si es que lo hay... - esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

_-De qué o qué, Jake. ¿Qué pasa?- lo dije tratando de contener la preocupación que intentaba filtrarse en mi voz._

_-Es... es que... yo... te amo, Bells... siempre lo he sentido... y... yo quiero que tu... que tu... ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?- dijo todo esto tartamudeando por cuán nervioso estaba, tanto asi que estaba sonrojado, y eso que a él nunca se le ha notado por el color rojizo de su piel bronceada, eso quería decir que en lo que equivalía a mi, estaba ¡Imposiblemente rojo! Pero... ¡un momento! estaba esperando a que yo le respondiera y ¿ahora qué? ¿qué le decía? ¿que no se daba cuenta que yo solo lo podía querer como a un hermano? Daba igual todo, si le decía que "no" él se iba a alejar de mi por haberlo rechazado ante mi falta de amor hacia él, y yo por lo muy egoísta que soy no iba a permitirlo, le iba a aceptar sólo porque no se vaya, ya sé que es muy macabro engañar a uno de tus mejores amigos haciéndole creer que sientes, al igual que él, un amor al cual tu nunca vas a corresponder... sólo porque no se aleje de ti._

_-Sí, Jake- traté de que mi voz sonara como la de las chicas enamoradas que han estado esperando por este momento durante meses, pero mi voz sonó, de manera inconsciente, monótona e indiferente, casi fría._

_-Oh, Bella, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora- de la emoción las palabras le salían atropelladamente, en el segundo en el que acabó de decirlo me rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me atrajo hacia a él para besarme, yo por instinto casi le pego, a lo que él se me quedó viendo algo dolido._

_-Ammmm... es que... entiéndeme... tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto... es tan repentino... que no se muy bien como actuar... ¿me puedes dar algo de tiempo hasta poder digerirlo todo?- mi voz sonó tan insegura que todo sonó como a una pregunta, en vez de que suene así sólo esto último, luego traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa, creo que lo hise bien porque me vió y me sonrió de vuelta, eso era buena señal._

_-Ok, mañana paso por ti para venir juntos al instituto ¿está bien?- me dijo con un tono emocionado al cual no pude negarme._

**Fin de Flashback**

Desde aquel día, hacía casi ya cuatro meses, Jacob ha sido mi... mi... mi novio ¡rayos! hasta en mi mente sonaba eso mal, sí, ya lo he admitido, al menos a mi misma, estaba mal ser la "noviecita" de Jake. Pero muy aparte de serlo yo estaba viviendo mi vida más o menos feliz; y aún no entendía porque sentía algo vacío dentro de mi pecho, como si me faltara algo, ¡qué confuso y frustrante! es el no saber que es lo que me hace sentir ese vacío que ni yo misma me lograba explicar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la estupenda Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Desperté temprano, como siempre, para alistarme e ir al instituto. Me bañé, me vestí, arreglé mi mochila, desayuné y partí en mi camioneta al centro de estudios.

Ese día noté que el ambiente estaba algo distinto, como que todos andaban arrebolados y presurosos, lo dejé pasar, ya me enteraría en el almuerzo de que se trataba. Entré a mi primera clase preguntandome ¿qué le habría pasado a Jacob, hoy no pasó por mi, para venir juntos acá?, me encogí de hombros y también dejé eso pasar.

La mañana transcurrió algo deprisa, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sonando la campana indicándonos que se terminaba la clase de literatura y debíamos ir a almorzar.

Tomé mi almuerzo y me fui a la mesa de siempre, Alice estaba un poco más hiperactiva de lo usual, y eso era decir mucho; Jasper solo se limitaba a mirarla entre divertido y con amor.

-Hola. ¿Qué le pasa?- saludé.

-No lo sé, no me ha querido decir- respondió Jazz.

-Espero que no le hayan echado polvos pica-pica en el trasero- dijo Emmet señalando a Alice.

-Ja, ja. Solo quería que todos estuvieramos reunidos para darles la noticia- ironizó la duende.

-¿Qué? ¿Está mal que me preocupe de mi hermanita?- habló Emmet.

-Bueno. ¿Quieren saber, o no?-

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es esa noticia?- inquirí.

-Pues hoy me enteré de que han llegado unos estudiantes de intercambio, son tres: dos chicos y una chica.- casi daba saltitos en su lugar cuando dijo aquello.

-¿Y? Eso no tiene nada de emocionante, es primera vez que hacen eso aquí, pero no le veo nada de extraño, en Phoenix también lo hacían y, déjame decirte, son solo personas, nada fuera de lo normal- dije.

-Sí, pero según lo que oí, parece ser que son bastante apuestos los chicos.- sonrió pícara.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo, no cuento?- su novio se puso celoso.

-¡Ay, mi Jazzy! No lo dije por mi, sino por Bella. La conocemos de toda la vida, y nunca le hemos oido de algún novio. Se merece tener uno, ¿no?- se explicó.

-Enana, ¿acaso no recuerdas que ya tengo novio, y se llama Jacob?- dejé que mi voz denotara todo mi enojo, no me gustaba que me consiguieran novio.

-Bells, ¿acaso tú lo ves como un novio?- contraatacó, no se lo había dicho, pero Alice me conocía bien, y había notado mi afecto fraternal hacia Jake. Me quedé callada, a lo que ella siguió hablando.

-Bella, solo quiero que seas feliz, y espero que te guste de verdad uno de esos chicos nuevos, porque los que conocemos, apartando a mi hermano y a mi Jazzy, todos son asquerosos.- los aludidos, para este rato, estaban lo bastante enfrascados en una charla acerca de qué auto es más veloz y caro.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo terminar con Jacob, eso lo destruiría, ya sabes lo mucho que me quiere. Simplemente, no puedo, Alice, no puedo. No le voy a hacer daño, de ningún modo.- ella asintió, pero solo para hacerme saber que me había escuchado y que lo entendió, mas no porque esté de acuerdo con eso.

-Bella, algún día te darás cuenta de lo valiosa que eres y que de verdad mereces a alguien de tu altura, no a ese estúpido...- la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la interrumpí.

-¡Alice! ¿Desde cuando te refieres a Jacob como estúpido?- puse énfasis en la última palabra.

-Desde que se lo merece- suspiró, cansinamente -Bella, cuando dejarás de jugar a la _novia perfecta_?- hiso comillas con los dedos ante eso último.

-Alice, en serio, no se qué tienes en contra de Jake, pero si vas a expresarte mal de el sin motivos, en mi presencia, no quiero oír nada. ¿De acuerdo?- no quise sonar decaída, pero deje que toda la ira se reflejara en mi voz. A lo que mi pequeña amiga solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Disculpala, a veces no se mide- articuló con los labios, Jasper. Bufé y yo también seguí con mi almuerzo.

A la mitad de la comida, Alice contuvo un chillido de emoción, todos la vimos como si le estuviera saliendo una cola en la frente.

-Solo quiero que sepan, que aunque no sé bien el motivo, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien con los nuevos.- sonrió pagada de sí misma, todos, incluyendo a Jasper, le teníamos un poco de miedo cuando sonreía así, ya que cuando lo hacía, nunca se equivocaba.

Y entonces sonó la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, avisándonos a todos, que alguien llegaba. Como casi nunca sucedía, yo también me vi volteada a observar a quiensea que entraba.

Eran los nuevos.

Alice se había equivocado en cuanto a su aspecto físico, no eran apuestos, eran hermosos, todos. El primer chico que entró, tenía el cabello negro, con unos ojos azules, profundos; alto, fornido, pero parecía que era el menor de todos. La segunda fue la chica, alta, también, ojos color azul intenso, con un cuerpo perfectamente estilizado y un cabello color rubio-ceniza que le llegaba a la cintura. Ninguno de ellos me llamó demasiado la atención como lo hiso el tercero. Él era alto, se notaba que era mayor que el primero, sus facciones y músculos, lo dejaban al descubierto, tenía el cabello de un color extraño, era entre castaño y rojizo con unos reflejos dorados: cobrizo. Sus ojos de un verde puro, que parecía, que si te los quedabas viendo, fácilmente podrías caer en ellos.

Todos los presentes en la cafetería nos habíamos quedado viendolos, Alice hiso que me girara de nuevo hacia la comida, con un pequeño apretón en mi antebrazo, había perdido el apetito y estaba toda sonrojada, porque me pillaron con la boca abierta mirando a aquellos muchachos. Mis tres amigos soltaron a la vez una pequeña risita.

-Te dije que eran simpáticos- me susurró mi morena amiga. Jasper carraspeó y su novia le dió un codazo juguetón en el costado, éste rió por lo bajo.

No creo que fui la única que se sorprendió sobremanera de que Jasper se pusiera de pie y, atrayéndo la atendión de los estudiantes de intercambio, les señaló que se acercaran a nuestra mesa a almorzar con nosotros; a lo que ellos, sonrientes, asintieron y se encaminaron hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué haces, Jasper?- inquirimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Invitandolos a almorzar con nosotros- dijo frescamente el aludido, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Alice y yo tratabamos de estar tranquilas para cuando llegaran los muchachos. Cuando se acercaron a nuestra mesa, los tres le sonrieron ampliamente a Jasper, como si estuvieran reconociendolo, o recordándolo.

-¡Jasper, nuestro pequeño alcohólico! ¡Qué gusto es volver a verte!- se lanzó la rubia a los brazos de nuestro tranquilo amigo, o eso era lo que nosotros pensabamos; debía de haber una razón por la que la nueva lo llamara así, ¿no?

-¡Mi rubia compañera de copas! ¿Cómo has estado?- le contestó sonriente, ya podía ver cómo Alice la mataba con la mirada; me moví hasta quedar al lado de la morena, no queríamos espectáculos y Alice era capaz de eso y más, en estos momentos.

-Bien y espero que tú también. No quiero asesinar a nadie hoy.- lanzaron una carcajada llena de alegría.

-Está bien, está bien. Dejense de recuerdos por ahora, que por estar en esas, Jasper no ha podido saludarnos.- dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Edward, no los he podido saludar, porque, como ya saben, Rose siempre me absorbe; incluso inconscientemente.- nuevamente todos ellos, a excepción de Alice, Emmet y yo, rieron.

-Pero Jasper, ¿es que ya no tienes modales? Mira cómo tus amigos nos observan, como si estuvieran ante un animal sumamente extraño.- dijo el de cabellos negros como el azabache.

-Oh, lo siento.- se lamentó el aludido, mirandonos a nosotros -Bien, Alice, Emmet, Bella; ellos son: Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale y Peter Hale. -señaló a cada uno presentandonos, cuando Jasper terminaba de decir el nombre de cada uno, ellos asentían -Edward, Rose, Peter; ellos son: Emmet Cullen, Isabella Swan y Alice Cullen, también conocida como mi novia.- cuando Jazz dijo esto último, nuestra pequeña amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja. Emmet y yo rodamos los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿¡Jasper por qué no me lo dijiste!- contuve el aliento, con millones de pensamientos en contra de Jasper. ¿Acaso tenía dos novias y nadie lo sabía? Alice no estaba mejor que yo. -Ya me tenías preocupada, tanto tiempo de conocerte y tan solo te he conocido a una novia.- soltó una risita, librandonos del suspenso, se le notaba en la cara que ella sabía que ninguno de nosotros teníamos ni idea de dónde o cómo fue que Jasper los había conocido.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Pero sientense, que todos aquí nos están viendo.- ellos respondieron afirmativamente y se sentaron.

-¿Conociste a María?- le inquirió Alice a Rosalie.

-Sí, señor.- dijo asintiendo -Le hice una fiesta a Jazz cuando me dijo que había terminado con ella, y no es broma.- añadió bastante seria. Edward y Peter rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Es cierto?- esta vez la pregunta la dirigió a su novio.

-Sí, de ahí es que ella me nombró: "Pequeño alcohólico"- Rosalie mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Alice, ¿tú la conociste?- la rubia inquirió frescamente.

-No, como sabes, él estuvo con ella cuando se fué a Londres, hace dos veranos.- la morena repondió cabizbaja.

-Sí, tienes razón. Envidio tu suerte, porque, por desgracia, yo si la tuve que conocer.- miró a Jasper. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya no hablen más de esa... chica.- habló Jazz -En cambio, Rose, por qué no le dices a Alice cuánto te gusta ir de compras. Así cambian de tema.- suspiré aliviada, si Alice se conseguía una amiga con quien ir de compras, yo quedaría totalmente libre de ir a acompañarla. A menos que me metan en sus planes, ahí si, me jodí. Rezé porque no suceda así.

Creo que no exagero cuando digo que, todos, absolutamente todos, casi nos hacemos en nuestro asiento por el chillido de emoción que profirió Alice, cuando Jasper dijo aquello.

Luego, nos miramos unos a otros y reímos a carcajadas como locos. Los demás chicos de la cafetería se nos quedaban mirando como si fueramos maníacos, lo que causo que riéramos aún más fuerte. Cuando hubimos calmado nuestros ánimos jubilosos, seguimos con el almuerzo, que es su mayor parte nos ayudó a conocer un poco de la historia de los amigos de Jasper.

Rosalie y Peter, como lo indicaban sus apellidos, eran hermanos. Edward era un amigo de la infancia de ambos, ya que sus padres tenían una amistad bastante estrecha, al principio por motivos laborales, y con los años, dejaron a un lado todas las reglas formales y congeniaron una amistad durarera.

Los tres conocieron a Jasper en una discoteca; Alice no podía creer que había conseguido, su novio, amigos de esa manera, ella sabía que él hiso amigos en su viaje a Londres, pero nunca se imaginó en qué condiciones; estaban todos en dicho lugar para irse de parranda, como cualquier grupo de chicos que quieren vivir la vida un fin de semana, solo que en este caso, cada uno por su cuenta. A ninguno se le había ocurrido que aquella noche iban a pasar tantas cosas, dignas de ser recordadas todos los días de tu vida.

Rosalie fue a aquel sitio para celebrar la culminación de un compromiso que sus padres planearon, ella contó que había planeado ir esa noche sola a celebrar su libertad; pero las cosas no resultaron como ella pensó. Peter solo se dignó a ir a ese lugar porque sus amigos lo habían invitado, para que sea su primera vez en un lugar así; él también mencionó que organizó su ida para divertirse solo con sus amigos. Edward, en cambio, llegó a ese club nocturno a liberar sus penas, porque su padre quería que su único hijo siguiera sus pasos en el ámbito político; éste también quiso estar solo esa noche. Y Jasper, él no había ido solo, fue con su reciente novia, en aquellos días, María, a divertirse como una feliz pareja de enamorados.

¿Cómo fue que se encontraron? Fácil. Rosalie se embriagó tanto que comenzo a aventar cosas por todos lados, causando alboroto; eso sin contar que quería tirarseles a todos los empleados de aquella discoteca. "Es que estaba tan emocionada que quería que todo el mundo lo supiera", fueron sus palabras. Después, los amigos de Peter le avisaron que su hermana estaba en el piso de arriba haciendo el ridículo, cuando éste fue a verla, ella había lanzado uno de sus zapatos con tacón atras; a quien le cayó el zapatazo fue a Edward. Peter corrió hacia ella, para detenerla y antes de que lo lograra, su hermana vió que un chico estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las esquinas del lugar, fue corriendo hacia él y también quiso irsele encima. Para cuando esto pasó todos lograron alcanzarla y tenerla quieta. De ahí se sentaron y entre risas, bebidas alcoholicas y liberación de frustraciones, bebieron hasta quedar completamente borrachos. "Hasta que llegó tu zorra ex novia", terminó de contar Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de reviews:<strong>

**-Zyanlittions:** Gracias! ^.^ Yo tambien espero continuar con la historia, espero que no se me acabe la inspiración! jajajaja

**-The Sweetest Lamb:** Jejeje, gracias, tu tampoco escribes mal! Adore tu fic :D

No lo puedo creer! Tuve 2 reviews! :O Genial! Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización! n.n

Beshos, Mary.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo Cassandra es de mi propiedad, junto con toda esta loca historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Tres semanas luego de que Rose, Peter y Edward llegaron, todos nos caímos bien. Incluso al final de clases nos reuniamos en una bonita cafetería que estaba camino hacia el instituto. Todo iba bastante genial, hasta hace unos tres días, cuando yo estaba camino a mi camioneta para partir a Jack's, la cafetería en donde nos reuníamos, no me había percatado de la presencia de Jacob al lado de mi vehículo y me tomó por sorpresa, ya que solo lo veía unos minutos en el almuerzo, unos pocos más en mi porche antes de irme a dormir y en los fines de semana me solía invitar con Charlie a su casa a cenar junto con su familia. Al momento en que me vió, acortó las distancias entre nuestros rostros y, nuevamente, tuve que fingir que me agradaba besarlo; lo admitía, no me gustaba besar a Jake, lo sentía como si estuvieramos haciendo incesto, él para mi aún seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y aquel hermano que siempre quise tener. Pero actué, me sorprendía que ya nadie me quedara viendo como si estuviera diciendo una mal mentira luego de los besos que me daba con Jacob. En ese minuto, después de haberlo besado, apareció Edward, y, por algún motivo, pensé que se enojaría por habernos encontrado así. Me equivoqué, y sinceramente, me sorprendí a mi misma haberme encontrado frustrada porque él no haya hecho ni el más mínimo símbolo de furia. Los presenté, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se entontraba formandose en la boca de mi estómago, por desgracia, no sabía aún por qué tanta frustración; se llevaron bien, estrecharon sus manos, junto con una sonrisa amigable se saludaron. Traté de salir de mi mareo mental negando efusivamente con la cabeza, por suerte nadie me vió.

El resto de aquella tarde me la pasé haciendo lo posible por mantener mis pensamientos ocupados, para no tener que recordar todas aquellas sensaciones inexplicables que había experimentado.

Ahora estaba de camino a mi clase de biología, llegué al laboratorio, busqué mi lugar, aquel que compartía con Edward, me senté y esperé a que comenzaran las clases. Hasta que eso sucediera, saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar al azar figuras con mi bolígrafo.

Unas risas, a unas bancas a mi izquierda, me sacaron de mi concentración. Eran Edward y una chica que no le lograba ver la cara, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero eso no impedía que viera su físico, era de cabello rubio-cereza hasta cuatro dedos bajo los hombros, de cuerpo estilizado, piel tan pálida como la de el chico con el que hablaba. En ese momento llegó el maestro Banner, puso orden en el aula, lo que hiso que todos se sentaran en sus lugares y así yo logré verle la cara a aquella chica de ojos azul cielo, era Tanya. Ella no sabía nada de lo de los chicos de intercambio, hasta hoy. Recordé que ella estuvo un mes fuera del instituto por un yeso que le habían colocado en no se qué parte de su cuerpo, seguramente debió ser en el brazo ya que aún llevaba cabestrillo, pero nada de eso me había llamado la atención, sino que otra vez sentí aquel nudo formandose en la boca de mi estómago al ver a Edward con Tanya, me daba miedo averiguar a qué se debía eso, por ello, puse todo mi empeño en atender la clase.

En cuanto culminó la clase, salí lo más natural que pude, sin duda, mis pies no quisieron colaborar con aquella simple tarea; así fue como mis libros terminaron en el suelo, agradecí mentalmente que no hayan caído más allá de los pocos centímetros que les faltaban para darse un buen chapuzón en el lodo. Casi no me fijé que alguien se había acercado y recojido mis útiles, porque estaba demasiado concentrada fulminándolos con la mirada con las manos hechas puño a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Jacob me sacó del trance con un suave beso en los labios, Perfecto, solo esto me faltaba, pensé cansinamente. Adoraba a Jake, pero ese no era un buen momento para aparecer, no cuando estaba tratando de dejar enterrada muy en el fondo de algún rincón alejado de mi mente, aquella batalla emocional que se había librado en mi cabeza la recién pasada hora.

Sonrió condescendientemente y habló.

-Si quieres, puedo irme.- desvió la mirada, fue como si me hubiera dado una bofetada, no me gustaba verlo triste.

-No, estaba algo...- suspiré -... estresada, -enarcó una ceja devolviendo su vista a mi- está bien, sigo estresada.- bufó.

-Creo que malhumorada, sería una descripción más acertada.- esperó a mi respuesta. Me encojí de hombros.

-Talvez... -lo pensé mejor- sí, tienes razón.- estiré mi mano para que me devolviera los libros.

-Te acompañaré a tu siguiente clase.- evité negar y empecé a caminar con Jacob pisándome los talones para luego ir a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- no lo controlé, la pregunta había salido de mi garganta sin previo aviso de mi cerebro.

-Eres mi novia, es mi deber acompañarte a tus clases, no vaya a ser que "alguien" quiera ocupar mi puesto.- rió sin sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto. El nene tiene miedo y se asegura de que la "mercancía" no vaya a ser robada. ¿Qué te crees? No me has hablado en días. ¿Y ahora es que dices tener novia?- las palabras salieron a borbotones, repito: No estaba de humor y Jacob se había aparecido en el momento menos indicado.

-Lo siento. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio, pero mejorará, lo prometo.- nuevamente desvió la mirada. Suspiré y giré mi vista hacia mi derecha. Me asombró ver a Cassandra tan... ¿enojada? Sus cejas parecían querer tocarse de lo fruncidas que estaban. Pero eso no fue lo que me asombró, sino, fue cuando reparé a quién miraba así. A Jake. Al segundo ésta cayó en cuenta de que yo la estaba observando y, presurosamente, caminó hacia su siguiente clase sin girarse a mirar.

-¿Qué pasó?- está bien, lo admito. Últimamente todas las preguntas que mi mente quería hacer, simplemente salían, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Ehh?- inquirió confundido, mi novio. Sacudí la cabeza repetidas veces, en un casi vano intento de aclararme.

-Nada, nada.- paré al lado de la puerta del aula de mi siguiente clase. -Eso es todo. Ya tengo que irme a clases.- extendí mis manos para tomar mis cuadernos. Jake asintió, me dió un corto beso en los labios y se marchó a su clase con una brillante sonrisa.

Pasaron las dos últimas horas con mi mente enfrascada en el tema de la clase, temporalmente se me había olvidado de aquel tema confuso que se desenvolvió en la clase de biología, eso era bueno y malo. Bueno, porque estuve dos horas tranquila, sin ninguna sensación loca en mi cuerpo, y malo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento en el que esté desocupada y con la mente libre, lo iba a recordar. No quería analizar ningún sentimiento, porque no lo hay, porque se supone que no debe haberlo. Y como vaya así, estaba segura de que la que terminaría con una crisis nerviosa, era yo.

En todo eso iba pensando de camino a mi camioneta, llevaba mi bolso bien sujetado, no quería que una vez más se me cayera algo, y con la suerte que me cargaba, estaba segura de que esta vez no me iba a salvar de que mis cosas acabaran embarradas de lodo. Gracias al cielo ya estaba por llegar a mi lugar de estacionamiento, ahí ya no me pasaría nada de lo que acababa de pensar.

Jacob me detuvo unos minutos antes de montarme a mi Chevy, no fue una charla larga y tampoco fue importante, solo conversamos de cosas tan banales como: Qué habíamos hecho en las dos horas que no estuvimos cerca del otro o si nos enviaron demasiada tarea, el último tema fue cosas algo romanticas como que él me quería, que quería ver si al día siguiente estudiaba o salia conmigo, este tema trate por todos los medios de evadir, no quería mentir, se me daba terriblemente mal, así que antes de que siguiera le comenté que ya se hacía tarde y que debía ir a casa a hacerle la cena a Charlie, aceptó la evasiva con un pequeño beso y partí a mi morada.

Cuando llegué a casa sentí como si gran parte del estrés se hubiera dicipado. Aunque no duró mucho, recordé que tenía amigos en cuanto Wishper sonó desde mi móvil. Ése era el tono que yo le había asignado a Alice, ya que cada vez que ella me llamaba casi siempre era alguna tortura oscura y horroroza que ella me tenía preparada, sus salidas me estaban volviendo paranoica. Al tercer timbrazo caí en cuenta de que ella no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que le contestara asi que me levanté del sofá y fui hacia mi mochila en donde se encontraba ese bendito aparato.

-¿Hola?- practicamente gemí el saludo, sabía que su llamada no me traería nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Reviews:<strong>

**-The Sweetest Lamb:** jajajaja Sinceramente ya no lo recuerdo! xD pero si, creo que era ese! jajaja Gracias por leerme!

**N/A:** Wishper es una cancion de Evanescence, para los que no sepan n.n

Bueno, en proximo cap seguire con la conversacion entre Alice y Bella! Por ahora no se cuando volvere a actualizar! n.n Pero prometo que en cuanto me llegue un poquito de inspiracion subo el siguiente cap! :DD

Beshos, Mary.


End file.
